Hearts
by Hiasobi
Summary: Sixteen to gain. Eighteen to save the world. Nineteen to lose everything. Who are you? Yuffie, Cloud, Cid, and everything lost. FFVIIKH crossover. Yuffentine, AerithCloudYuffieSquall
1. Chapter 1

Been on a reading craze of FFVII fics lately. I absolutely just fell in love with the Yuffentine. Read some Kingdom Hearts too, wanted to see more FFVII/KH fictions though. I really want to see a well-written Yuffentine in the KH universe. I like Squaffie but to me Squall always takes Yuffie for granted and treats her like a kid, so I want to see how he is when Yuffie finally finds someone else to love and instead of a happy-go-lucky boy he always thought she would go with, it's a dark, mysterious, brooding man, and yet they still work.

* * *

**Title:** Hearts  
**Fandom:**FFVII/Kingdom Hearts I  
**Summery:** Sixteen to gain. Eighteen to save the world. Nineteen to lose everything. (And no amount of silences ever makes up for it.)

* * *

She had been sixteen when she had bumped into Cloud and his group. She had originally planned going about what she had been doing for the past while when she bumped into anyone in the woods: defeat the party and then take their materia. When she was defeated instead, she turned to following them and planned on tricking them for their materias. 

_She had been sixteen when she joined the terrorist group called AVALANCHE._

She almost succeeded too but she ended up giving it back to them when they had tracked her to Wutai. Her precious country that had fallen from honour and higher grace to a tourist trap. Her beloved Wutai deserved more that, and her people deserved more than to be gawked at.

She had been sixteen when she saved the world.

Planet. Gaea. Aeris had been the last Ancient and Cloud had led them against Sephiroth. She only wanted their materia and ended up fighting for the world. Thought she could slip away into the night and forget about them and instead they imprinted themselves into her heart.

Cloud with his blonde spiky hair and Mako glow-in-the-dark eyes. Tifa with her soft smile and fighter gloves. Barret with his huge build and fatherly heart. Aeris with her chiming giggles and pink dress. Cid with his smoking and swear words. Red XIII with his philosophical phrases and last of his kind. Reeve and Cait Sith with their jovial twisted humor. Vincent with his crimson eyes and silences.

_She was eighteen when she helped saved the world again._

Cloud with his guilt, dragging it around, unable to move on. Tifa had waited patiently for him, because the man she loved would pull through. They took in a kid named Denzel with eyes so much like Cloud's, and the Geostigma infected many.

The summoning of Behamut by the Silver Haired Men; Yazoo, Kadaj, and Luz. The feeling of flying on a ship again and the nausea. The second attempt at Reunion and the rebirth of Sephiroth. Seeing all of AVALANCHE again after two years of isolation and growing up. The curing of the Geostigma. The weight falling off of Cloud's shoulders.

**( Can sin be forgiven? )**

They had one more year of peace, this time in happiness, when disaster struck again. Black fathomless creatures with yellow glowing eyes. Shadows detaching from the walls and chasing you. People falling, dying, disappearing.

They couldn't do anything against the new threat. The people looked to them for help but they didn't understand what this new enemy was. Swords and shurikens took them down but it was time consuming. Magic and Summonings worked for a while but the glow in the materias dimmed over time. More and more people fell but no new life sprung. The Planet was dying.

Tifa. Cloud. Barret. Cid.

They lost them one by one, each running back some place to save someone that had been forgotten, each being the hero they were. But they never rejoined the group afterwards. The PHS batteries died and they ran out of tears.

It wasn't fair it was all happened then, right when they finally thought it was all over and they could move on and really live. When Cloud and Tifa finally found their long awaited happiness in each other. When Cloud told Vincent that sin could be forgiven and that they could move on. When Marlene saw Barret again and Denzel was just getting to know the rest of the group. When Cid had Shera and maybe a baby on the way. When Red was settling into his role of guardian. When Vincent spoke more of life then Lucrecia, and Yuffie could read more of his silences.

In the end it was Yuffie and Vincent left together, alone. And the darkness of the night scared her so much more. Their happy world had crashed in less then a few months. It wasn't fair at all. She never got to rule Wutai and change things around.

The two of them trudged on hoping to find the others. They took turns keeping watch at night and Yuffie wouldn't sleep without clutching onto a piece of Vincent's cape, without his presence next to her, without the cool metal of his claw on her skin _(couldn't sleep without being curled up next to Vincent's side and -oh- the nights when he was too drained to push her away, she crept into his arms)_. So scared she would lose him too. Holding onto the golden claw and threading fingers through long silky hair.

They marched on into the darkness. Delving deeper and deeper because they knew their friends, and they weren't the kind of people to run away but instead would go head first into anything. If they found the root of the evil, they would find their friends battling it.

It was a horrible time. Yet sometimes Yuffie found herself a bit more content, just a bit happy in the later days. When she curled into Vincent's arms at night. When he didn't pull away from her touches. The rare twitch of a smile and dry chuckle he gave. When she encased herself stubbornly in his arms and cape. When his breath brushed warm against her skin. The twin lights in their eyes that shined for only each other.

And the soft whispers in her mind, tentative as it playfully taunted her. The name that said if - **when** they win, it could end in happiness.

_Yuffie Valentine. Yuffie Valentine. Yuffie Valentine._

The stupid blush that burned her cheeks as the words went round and round in her head. She wasn't too young to be thinking of marriage, and especially not for her noble lineage of Wutai. She would need someone to rule with someday. She wanted to ascend the throne with him by her side.

_Yuffie Valentine. Yuffie Valentine. Yuffie-Valentine.YuffieValentine.YuffieValentine.  
YuffieValentine. YuffieValentine-_

( Yuffentine. )

Then one day they were surrounded and out numbered. The smell of gunpowder thickened the air and the whistling of her shuriken never sounded fast enough. The Materia glow had become too diminished to Summon and Cure3 barely healed. The black heartless creatures - **Heartless** because they laughed and giggled crookedly at your misery and pain, and all she wanted was to hold Vincent again. They separated the two of them, singled each one out, cutting them off from the other and drew them away.

It wasn't before long that they lost sight of each other and Yuffie screamed and shouted **(Vincent! Vincent!)** but she heard nothing. She fought and killed and pushed out All Creation, but she tired and when they overcame her at last, she fell.

**. : - : .**

When she wakes, she meets Squall Leonhart.

She travels with him because he found her **(and on one else)** lying on the ground. He takes her along, trains her to fight with her fists _(it'll take two weeks to repair her shuriken)_, and teaches her the 'munny' of the new world **(new #$!& - WORLD -)** she landed in. He speaks of Gardens and angel wings. She smiles and laughs of Clouds and ninjas.

He believes she doesn't know a lot. She's young. She smiles. She laughs. She jumps and spins. She runs ahead of him and talks to the new people. She seems to shine in his eyes.

He takes her to the forest to train. When she sees his weapon she smiles. The first time he fires the gunblade, her heart skips and wrenches. When he turns so fast that his hair flies up, her eyes sting. And when he's quiet, it hurts. **(It's hurts, it hurts, it hurts so #!& much.)** Because she can read silences now, and his isn't so hard to understand but the one she wants with her isn't here.

And no amount of silences ever makes up for it.

So she whines, and tugs, and jumps on him. She pouts and kicks and she makes Squall _(call me Leon)_ Leonhart move and grunt and call her annoying. He shouts at her or tells her to go away but he _talks_. The silences end and as long as he doesn't fire his gun, he reminds her of nobody.

She never tells him of crimson capes and glowing eyes.

Nineteen is not too young to lose everything.

**. : - : .**

They go into Transverse Town some time later after she had been adjusted. When she stopped being confused over the currency and the behaviours of the people. There, that's when she sees Aeris again. And her heart stops and jumps and pounds and she stares in disbelief as Squall (call me Leon) Leonheart introduces them.

And it's like someone had taken her heart and put it in a nutcracker and decided to squeeze it. She wants to cry and hug the breath out of the other girl, she wants to scream and run away from the impossible sight. She stands pale faced and stares glassy-eyed at the friend who had died that time years ago.

Aeirth takes her gently by the hand and leads her into the hotel. Macho silent man Squall nods once and tells them he's going patrolling so they should get to know each other, and with that, he's gone.

And they're alone. Yuffie sits on the couch alone in where she would later on call the Green Room with the solid ghost of a loved one. Aeirth makes the two of them a cup of tea _(oh Shera -)_ and settles down opposite of the shocked ninja girl. The cheerful, loud mouthed, cheeky ninja remains silent and looks down at the steaming cup but doesn't pick up the tea from table. This is wrong.

_Aeris is not supposed to be here._

The pretty flower girl was gone, sunken into the Lifestream and swimming in unity with the Planet. Tifa should be here. Cloud should be here. Hell, even Reeve, Cait, Barret, or Cid. And Vincent...

She drags her eyes up to meet those softly glowing green orbs _(so familiar)_ with an aching heart that's screaming of betrayal -

And the last Ancient _(again)_, the pretty in pink flower girl, smiles a sweet sad smile. _Because she knows it too. _

**. : - : .**

She has been there for barely a few months when she starts to realize, starts to notice, that there are new places _(Hollow Bastion)_ and new lives _(Rinoa)_ are being added to her mind. It confusing, it's unbelievable, it's **(lies!)** memories she had never been a part of taking place in her mind.

Her home _(Hollow Bastion)_ **(Wutai)** where she grew up is changing _(bright colourful flowers planted by Aerith)_ **(a land of vast prideful people who will be hers to lead one day)** and the new is mixing in with the old.

Her family _(Squall, Aerith, the other children)_ **(Godo, Mother, Wutai, Wutai, all the people of Wutai)**.

Her first crush _(Squall)_ **(Recca, her first head guard)**.

Her first vengeance _(Heartless)_ **(Sephiroth)**.

Even her age _(born in Hollow Bastion, seventeen, youngest of all, looked after by Squall and Aerith)_ **(born in Wutai, nineteen, Empress of Heavens, and the greatest Ninja ever!)**.

She wants to scream and shout and rant about that it was _wrong!_ That she was _Yuffie Kisaragi! Greatest ninja ever! A member of AVALANCHE!_

Her one true love _(...Squall?)_ **(Vincent! Vincent Vincent Vincent! Vincent Valentine! The stupid, idiotic, angsty Mr. Brood! Vinnie Vinnie Vinnie! Vinnie Vin Vampire!)**

She started to write in a journal every single thing she could remember, all things precious and all things small. She wasn't going to lose herself! She is Yuffie Kisaragi, Princess of Wutai, a member of AVALANCHE, defeater of Sephiroth, survivor of Meteror, member of WRO, and she isn't going _to lose._

**. : remember me : .**


	2. Chapter 2

Just a fair warning: **AU! AU! AU!**

I never actually played FF VII or KH I, everything I learned came from fanfiction, be forewarned. I have no actual clue about KHII storyline at the moment, so don't expect me to stick to the plot line. Heck, don't even expect me to stick to the plot line too much for FFVII and KH I, I'll try my best but this will be AU, if it isn't already. But if I get something horribly wrong and you just can't stand it, let me know and I'll try to either change it or try to incorporate it in.

I wasn't going to really continue this but due to heartfelt responses this has received, this second part has come about.Regards especially to **Everywhere Yet Nowhere, La Editor, **and **Pen Against Sword.**

Aerith: Kingdom Hearts  
Aeris: Final Fantasy VII

EDIT: I originally had the two names mixed up, thanks for **La Editor** to pointing it out.

* * *

**Title:** Hearts (Yuffentine) 

**Summery:** Sixteen to gain. Eighteen to save the world. Nineteen to lose everything. (Why are you here?) FFVII/Kingdom Hearts I

* * *

She could _feel_ herself regressing, physically and mentally. The little height she had gained since METEOR disappeared, the hips and bust she gained shrunk, and memories were disappearing as well. Soon she wouldn't be Wutai-Yuffie but Traverse-Yuffie and she hated it, fought it, and rebelled against it with everything she had but she was in a losing fight. 

Soon she would look at a gun and think immediately _Squall_ and not Vincent. Soon she would walk the streets of transverse and think _Aerith_ instead of Wutai when someone mentioned home. Soon she would answer seventeen instead of nineteen when someone asked for her age. Soon she would be Traverse-Yuffie, Radiant Garden-Yuffie, Hollow Bastion-Yuffie. And Wutai-Yuffie, AVALANCHE-Yuffie, WRO-Yuffie wanted to scream and rage and cry at the indignity.

She had friends to find, people to save, material to steal, bastards to make fun of, Godo to hassle, a country to lead, Turkeys to prank, people to call and she was _forgetting it all._

**. : - : . **

"Yuffie, can you go get some groceries for dinner?" Aerith asked the teenager as she walked in.

"What, me?" She whined and plopped down on the couch. "Why can't Squall do it?"

"Squall's gone out." Aerith explained patiently. "He'll be back in time for dinner, but not soon enough if we want him to shop for it."

Yuffie grumbled as she got up. "Where's he gone anyways?"

"To patrol." Aerith replied, holding out a list.

"What! Without me?" Yuffie shouted.

"Yuffie." Aerith said sternly, forcing the list into her hands. "He'll be back later and you can go patrol with him tomorrow, but if you don't buy the groceries now, none of us are eating tonight."

Yuffie muttered and headed up to her room to change. Squall was always looking for an excuse to leave her behind or sneaking away before she caught him. He thought she was too young and weak to fight the Heartless. No matter how much she argued with him he remained stubborn on the idea of her patrolling for the Heartless with him. And once when she said she would just patrol without him, he locked her in her room and boomingly shouted a lecture at her through the door. Then Aerith went and gave her the guilt trip.

It was so stupid. She wasn't a little kid anymore but Squall and Aerith both cuddled her and went nuts if she ever tried to do anything exciting or fun. They wanted her home before the sunset, walk only on the popular streets, not run so much, wear more girly clothing, spend more time cooking and cleaning the house with Aerith - she was a ninja, damn it! Not some wimpy girl who couldn't take care of herself.

Whenever she said that though Aerith would take her aside and explained that Squall and she were just worried about her welfare and they just wanted to take care of her, Yuffie was the youngest after all. And then Yuffie would just feel guilty and almost agree to anything they asked.

"Stupid." Yuffie grumbled as she threw her shirt onto the bed.

She pulled out her drawer and looked at her sparse clothing. She reached out and grabbed the first top she touched, as well as an undergarment. Wiggling out of her morning shorts which had become dirty by now after her afternoon training she pushed the drawer closed and used her foot to yank out the bottom one. Grabbing some underwear and another pair of shorts, ignoring the diary she couldn't remember writing much in as a child, Aerith gave it to her on a whim, she headed to the shower.

Taking a long bath was out of the question so she was in and out in five minutes. Throwing the fluffy towel in the basket for wash she pulled on her underwear and shorts. Grabbing her top, she held the undergarment up in confusion. Why did she have a B size bra when she was an A?

**. : - : . **

She met Cid a week later. Walking into the Gummi Ship shop with Squall, she peered over all the corners. It was dusty and the man sitting on the bench chewed a piece of straw. She made a face but at least it didn't smell like tobacco. While Squall went over to the unshaven blonde Yuffie looked around.

She had never traveled in a Gummi ship before, not that she could remember, and she wasn't the best judge of character, but something about the goggles on Cid's head and the idea of travelling ships fit.

She just really, really wanted to complain about motion sickness though.

When Squall was done and told her to hurry up, she ran back over to the entrance. But before she left, she turned and impulsively invited the pilot to tea. Surprised, he accepted.

They stared at each other, waiting for something. But then Squall shouted at her from down the street she ran off.

Later that week he showed up in the Green Room for tea, staring at the steaming cup as if he didn't know what to do with it.

Yuffie watched him with a trepidation she did not understand and when he finally sipped the brew, tears stung her eyes.

She insulted him. She insulted him and he scowled and yelled at her .She laughed outrageously and he swore, she stuck her tongue out, he grumbled and slammed the empty cup down for '_more tea damn it!'_ and things felt almost right again.

She cussed back, Squall and Aeris were horrified, but the old man just threw his head back and gave a hoarse laugh. He sounded like cigarettes and nuts and bolts, and somehow that sounded exactly right to her.

**. : - : . **

She sees him at the Coliseum. She lost the match earlier that day and had to listen to Squall give a long lecture on how she was not ready for that kind of battling. Then the stupid man had to go and win his fight, making her mood worse. She wandered the long halls and training grounds, she turned the corner and in front of her at the other corner, he stands.

Her heart stops. The long flowing tattered red cape and light glinting off a gold claw makes a small voice inside say_(VinnieVinnieVinnie)_ things she did not understand. But he is so familiar and dread, hope, fear well up in confusion as she stared at his profile. She doesn't recognize him, and it wasn't until he turned and the light played off his golden hair and pale face that she realized who it was. She'd seen pictured, been told stories. She knows this short, blonde, spike haired man.

"Cloud!" She called out to him.

"You should come back." She told him later, after she had snuck away from Squall. "She's waiting for you."

He ignored her and continued training, spinning a large flat blade that was as tall as he was wrapped in bandages.

"Spikes!" She shouted. "Don't ignore me!"

He paused. "Why are you here?" He asked quietly.

She stared at him. "To look for you, duh! You're lucky I decided not to tell Squall yet, he'd come drag you - hey! Where are you going?"

**. : - : . **

She saw him at the Coliseum the next day.

Flowing silver hair, glowing green cat eyes, long extended sword, tall muscular build, all dressed in black leather.

Her heart skipped a beat then pounded heavily. Terror, pure and strong, rushed through her veins. Pupils diluted, breath hitched, hands trembling, she was frozen on the spot. She stared as he went through one kata then started another. Body shaking, she watched him slash down, a beam of light reflecting from his blade, and jerked back a step.

He was tall, imposing, frightening, fire blazed around his form, green eyes dark with madness, falling from the sky blade extended ready to kill-

She turned and ran.

**. : - : . **

"Cloud!" She called after him.

He stopped at the end of the hallway and she ran up to him. He watched her impassively and she screeched to a halt in front of him.

"You've been avoiding me!" She accused him, even when she did the favour of not tattling him out on Squall. Once Squall found out _then_ Cloud would have trouble.

"Go back." He told her in that damn quiet tone, as if he was incapable of speaking louder.

"Not unless you come with me!" She said. "Did you know they've been looking for you for a long time? Squall's even in the Coliseum now, and you can't avoid him forever! He's like a pit bull! He's going find out you're here sooner or later, it'd be so much easier if you agreed to come back with me now."

He stared at her and did not reply. She blew piece of hair out of her face. "Come on, Spikes." She cajoled. "Yeah, Squall's not that exciting and he's a stubborn ass but he misses you and Aerith is back there, waiting, waiting for you, waiting because you promised her-"

"Aeris is dead." He cut her off.

She stared at him. "What are you talking about? Aerith is back in Traverse, Aerith is in the house, preparing tea. Aerith is waiting for you. Aerith is sitting in the Green Room watching TV. Aerith is at Merlin's learning healing magic. Aeris is sunken in the life stream and swimming in...unity..." she gasped, "with...the planet." Her voice was small, her eyes wide, her breath coming in gasps. She was sweating and feverish. "Aeris is in the water, in the rain. Aeris is gone...dead...at peace. Aeris is...was...the last...Aerith is..."

She grabbed her head in confusion; images, pictures, sounds,_ memories_ pushed themselves to the forefront and it's hurting her. It's _tearing her apart_ and she screamed in anguish. She screamed into a shoulder that muffled her voice and her tears soaked into blue and red fabric as she was pressed into warmth and buckles.

"Yuffie." He whispered, and it's the first time he's spoken her name since she found him in the Coliseum.

"Cloud, Cloud." She sobbed through the rushing madness. "Spikes, oh god, Spikes. _Leviathan._"

He tightened his grip. "It'll be over soon. Hold on, Yuffie, just hold on."

She bit into his shoulder and cried and wailed, tears running down her cheeks and events, people, promises rushed through her. She was remembering and it hurt so much but Cloud held onto her the whole time, rocking her until it settled once more.

"Spikes." She said dully later when she has calmed down and rubbed her eyes red. They sat near a fountain where he had taken her to wash her face and to freshen up. "How did you do it? How did you remember? There were memories forcing themselves into my head and I hated it, but I couldn't stop it."

Cloud was quiet then, "I'm not new to the memory thing. There's someone else up here with me."

She stared at him then blinked. "Zack?"

He nodded minutely. "Zack." He breathed.

"How..."

"At first I didn't notice." He began. "But then I started remembering things I shouldn't be remembering, knowing things I never learned, thinking about things I never knew, and that's when I realized it."

"How..."

"Did I fight back?" He asked an infuriating smirk on his face.

"Yes," Yuffie affirmed. "I tried, I tried so hard, but I was losing myself, little by little." Her grey eyes were pained. "Until I didn't even notice it at all."

The smirk fell away and he looked at her sombrely. "I'm not alone up here, remember?" He tapped the edge of his forehead. "When I'm lost, afraid, and feeling weak he talks to me. Maybe it's Zack, his soul lingering with me, keeping me sane; or maybe I've lost it a long time ago and it's simply a voice in my head. I like to think that it's the first option because then there would be two of us, two of us and only one of them trying to get in my head. And so far I'm winning."

" Kami. _Leviathan._" Yuffie closed her eyes and buried her face in her hands. Her shoulders shook and Cloud held her gently. "Why, why is this happening? Why did it have to happen? Right when things were going well."

Cloud breathed sadly. "I don't know."

"What am I supposed to do?" She gripped the cloak tightly. "What are we supposed to do?"

He turned to look at her desperate stormy eyes. He pulled her close and placed a soft, firm kiss on her forehead. "We're fighting back."

**. : you and me : . **


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all those who reviewed, I'm happy that some of you think I'm using very original ideas. I just hope I inspire more FFVII/KH fictions.

I originally planned to have Vincent show up later in this story but that doesn't seem likely now. However, if it comes to that, I might write a sequel where Vincent gets his screen time. I'm very thankful for all the informative reviews and if I'm doing something horribly wrong, please continue to let me know! Otherwise I'll never learn. I very obviously had Advent Children on the mind when I was writing the last scene.

On a side note: this is trying to turn into a VincentYuffieCloudZack that is trying to eating my brain.

* * *

**Title:** Hearts 

**Summary:** Sixteen to gain. Eighteen to save the world. Nineteen to lose everything. (almost a miracle) FFVIIKingdomHearts I. Yuffie, Cloud, Cid, and everything lost.

* * *

Later when they are back at Traverse – because they have to, Aerith is waiting and if not for Cloud, then for the very least Squall and Traverse-Yuffie. 

Later after they met Sora and Donald and Goofy. Later after they save the Worlds because it's them, it's Cloud and Yuffie and it's saving-the-world. Later after Cloud makes his mistakes _(he always does, he's Cloud, but he'll always make it right because it's the end-of-the-world)_, and returns to them: stoic to Squall and_ (not-Aeris)_Aerith, sheepish to Yuffie and Cid.

Sora had gotten his friend back, Riku, and Cloud stares at them like there is all the pain in the world in his eyes. Sora laughs, Riku smiles tentatively, and Cloud rages internally about how come they were able to come out of it fine but Zack had to die, and then Aeris too because the impostor back in the house is not the one they knew_ (probably just like how Cid rages internally about how come Aerith is there to make his god damn tea but Shera isn't. Shera who was not a fighter, and at least Aeris _chose_ to fight and give her life for the cause and was happy to have done it. Shera – Shera was supposed to be his port, his harbour, the one place to come back to. To make his tea, cook his meals, pander around his home, possibly marry and have his children when he was finally man enough to _ask.)

Cid avoids the house. He comes for tea, sometimes, but most of the time didn't. He stayed at the shop tinkering with engines and panels and bit on straw _(after straw with the sound of her voice in his mind, speaking always in that mousy tone about how the smell of smoke was in the kitchen, in the clothes and it was bad for this health. He won't die until he sees her again, he won't.) _Tea was like a scab. He came because he couldn't avoid it but most of the time he tried to forget about it.

Cloud avoids the house. He slept in the house most of the time but he could just as likely roam the streets looking for a fight or lay on the roof _(in the sun, in the rain, so often in the rain and Yuffie would stand/lay/sit next to him and they would let the water drip all over their bodies and soak into their clothes and sometimes they could feel her there with them, Aeris, the way it's supposed to be). _He doesn't hang around or stay close during the day. He does not look at Aerith or Squall, people from a life he does not want.

Yuffie can't stay away because it's all she's known for so long _(a not-life) _and Squall and Aerith would come looking for her, or worry, more than they do when Cloud and Cid avoids them. Yuffie, to them, is still the youngest, naïve, and needs protecting. Yuffie is also the last member of their trio and they won't give her up, no matter what.

Aerith comes and goes but she prefers to stay. She likes taking care of the house, cooking and cleaning and taking care of her loved ones. She's been happier now that Cloud is back, even if he's changed and refuses to stay, because as much as she's been waiting for him, his presence in her life for so long has been in the peripheral. Even if he chooses to leave, that's okay too, because now she knows he can take care of himself. His leaving might hurt but she would get over it because Squall and Yuffie would still be with her, like it has been for so long, and as long as the three of them are together, they can pull through anything.

Squall comes and goes as he always has. He trains in the morning, takes meals with the girls, plans and goes to events with them, patrol the city, fight, takes care of Yuffie and Aerith, and it's enough meaning for him. Cloud's back and he welcomes him, but Cloud is a more solitary figure then he remembers and the girls still relay on Squall to take them around and look after them.

Yuffie comes and goes because she's in charge of all of their well being, if Yuffie disappears, Squall and Aerith would lose themselves in grief, and Cloud just might tip back over the edge again. Yuffie is in charge of keeping them together and keeping them alive and healthy, even if it's not apparent. Yuffie is the youngest, the beacon of hope, the vision of a better future for the children even if which version of the future has yet to be decided.

Aerith and Squall want to see her grow up right and hope they made the best choices for her, waiting of the day they could show her Radiant Garden again.

Cloud sees her and knows Yuffie is her own independent being, twenty-years-old, a full adult, Wutai born and Ninja bred. Yuffie is like the wind, fluttering and ever elusive, one can not pin her down, but she is tied to him through the experiences of AVALANCHE and the Three Remnants. And the ties are stronger then any physical chains could be because in him is also the memory of Vincent Valentine, and the fact that the two of them are the only ones left. Cid is there and he remembers, but he prefers not to most of the time because remembering Shera hurts and the pilot works himself to exhaustion day after day in order not to dwell. Cloud and Yuffie are all that is left to share the memories of PLANET together, the person they used to be, the things that shaped them to be the people they are, and the person they _are_ and not the parody others insist.

Cloud wears the cloak and claw, he found them in a forest, and no matter how many times Aerith asks and offers he won't let her wash or repair them. There are only a few people who are allowed to care for the apparel and this Aerith is not one of them. Cloud knows when he stands a certain way, lets the light hit him from a particular angle, sit in a vague posture, Yuffie sees Vincent in him and Cloud won't take that away.

When Yuffie grins delighted, laughs loudly, smiles in a distinct movement, calls him 'Spikes', Cloud sees Zack in her and it's an even trade.

Soon the Heartless are decreasing and talks of the Worlds recovering arise.

_**. : - : .**_

When Yuffie is with Aerith and Squall she thinks about flowers and magic, Sora and Merlin, Heartless and Keyblades. She watches Squall train and follows him on patrols, helps Aerith clean and listens to her advice. When Yuffie is with Squall and Aerith she thinks about orange and brightness, and wanting to be as strong as he is and as beautiful as she is. She thinks of how one day Squall won't be able to look down at her and realize how much she's grown, how strong she is, and how beautiful she's become. She thinks of how much happier Aerith is now that Cloud's back even though she doesn't understand why she waited for him for so long, but at least that kept Squall and Aerith from getting together. Aerith panders around the house and she hums as she moves from one room to another and she looks so much in love that Yuffie is going to have to prank someone soon to get away from the mushiness that floats around when both the healer and the blonde are together.

When Yuffie is with Cloud, just Cloud, she thinks of rushing rivers and shimmering green pools. She looks into glowing mako blue and thinks of PLANET, a fallen General, materia, airships, talking animals, a coffin, and bright red eyes. She spars against too-strong, too-fast strength and agility and remembers a fall of a nation, the fall of METEOR, the fall of JENOVA. She rushes by blue and red and thinks of oceans and fire, life and Remnants, Leviathan and authority. She evades sharp gold claws and thinks of freedom and Chaos, tradition and ascension, ninja and divinity. She spins, kicks, leaps into the air with a million names in her head (_Barret – Rufus – Midgar – Neibelheim – Cait Sith – Marlene – Wutai – Hojo – Reno – Tifa – Golden Saucer – Denzel – Reeve – Sephiroth – Northern Crater – Shera – Godo – Vincent–_) her shuriken flying with her, dancing on the wind. She strikes, blocks, grasping her shuriken to meets the attack head on, windmill blade on buster sword, shining grey orbs clashing with glowing blue _(-Cloud)_.

_(Vincent. Vincent. Vincent, Vincent, Vinnie, Vincent.) _

She walks the streets of Traverse and sees a town she knows, people she doesn't know, a house she recognizes, places she's barely familiar with. She skips down the sidewalk smiling at acquaintances, strangers, happy to be alone, yearning for another city. Traverse is a place one finds themselves when one is lost, it is only an intermediary. Everyone is waiting to go home _(Hollow Bastion) _**(Wutai)**.

Years down the road from when one has left _(lost) _everything familiar, people are still waiting. When the Keyblade holder finally came _(so young) _**(eyes so much like Cloud, like Denzel, like Cloud) **it was almost a miracle.

_("I'm looking for my friend."_

"_Share a papou fruit"_

"_Believe."_

"_I was wrong."_

"_Riku!"_

"_Sora!")_

_**(Can sin be forgiven?)**_

Sin could be forgiven if one tried, if one wanted it enough. There was belief and hope and fighting amidst adversity, blooming in the middle of a battle field, emerging a changed and possibly better person.

There is past and present, war and peace, good and evil. There is darkness and love, yearning and indifference, and when Cloud comes back to Traverse Town Yuffie wonders if Sephiroth remembers.

And she wonders if they had just left him alone.

But Cloud does not speak of him often and Zack, when Cloud allows her to communicate with him, is carefree.

They live and pass each day with an endurance that had seen them through past adversities and hardships. Cloud remains ever the same: short locks, bright eyes, small stature, lean muscles, and the almost timeless face on the unchanging body. Yuffie grows _(again)_ out of her teen years and she gains height, curves, and a more defined face – time passes for her and in a secret voice at night she wonders when it would be rewound once more.

**. : - : . **

"Yuffie, get back!" Squall shouted out as the gunblade fired.

There were too many Heartless, just because the numbers had been dropping did not mean they couldn't be ambushed. Squall cursed and ducked an attack by. Aerith, in the back, preformed a healing spell and Squall glowed green.

Squall looked around the madness as civilians ran out of the way and back into their houses. The streets were emptying but not fast enough for his comfort. He saw no injured lying around and that was a relief. A familiar glow of the Keyblade from his peripheral vision notified Squall the visiting Sora and his friend Riku had just taken down a few of the Heartless.

Cloud was a streak of red and sliver as he flew back and forth from one opponent to another. The Buster Sword gleamed in the light as he slashed it down, cutting through a Heartless from top to bottom. Another tried to sneak up behind him and Cloud lashed out with the golden claw, catching its torso before the creature shrank back into defensive mode. Cloud jumped and spun in mid air, striking the Nightmare from the side in a long diagonal slash. He was still falling, caught in the air and his feet not yet on the ground, when two of the dark creatures lunged up to attack him.

Squalls eyes widened, he ran, hearing Aerith's stifled gasp behind him, but he would not be able to get to the blonde in time. He couldn't shoot; Cloud was in the line of target. Heart pounding, Squall yelled mentally at his friend to defend himself but Cloud was oblivious, allowing his weight to carry him back to the ground, concentrating on his balance as the Buster Sword pulled free of the Nightmare, leaving his left completely open.

"Cl-" Squall shouted.

Suddenly a four point shuriken cut through the air, slicing the two enemies and pushing the rest of the Heartless back. Following its trajectory it whizzed by several more creatures before it twisted around the lamp post and came back. Sound of slipper-clad feet pounded on pavement and Squall realized that without the shuriken Yuffie was defenseless. He spun around, heart in his throat, and watched as Yuffie ran down the open street and up the wall of a shop building. Launching herself off the surface, with more grace than he had seen training with her the morning before, doing a back flip in the air she caught the weapon as it flew by beneath her. Holding onto the connecting middle with one hand, body upside down and perfectly vertical, she let the momentum carry her before inverting her form and landed on her two feet almost elegantly, the large shuriken tightly held by her side.

Squall stared. From the lack of movement behind him, he knew Aerith and the others were also startled. Since when had she been so skilled?

Neither Cloud nor Yuffie seemed affected by the display, without pause they launched a joint attack on the surrounding enemies. Three meters between them, they ran parallel to each other and jumped, slashing down with their respective blades in old practiced movements. Moving in rhythm with the other, Yuffie used the end velocity to launch her shuriken and Cloud attacked right, allowing the four blades to cover his open areas. Once again the shuriken spun back and Yuffie cart-wheeled backwards, striking the Heartless with her heel, catching her weapon on her way back up and Cloud was by her side in a flash of red, protecting her as she fell into a fighting stance.

A Nightmare loomed over the two figures and the danger pulled Squall out of his shock. Squall fired the gunblade as the two younger fighters took off in different directions. Yuffie twirled with her shuriken, slicing three smaller creatures. Squall fired several more times as the advantage changed and the victory belonged to them. There was a smile on Yuffie's face, her gaze focused on a gleaming golden claw on the back drop of a red cape, as Squall slashed through another opponent with the protruding blade and fired his last bullet at the departing Heartless.

**. : just begun : . **


	4. Chapter 4

Clouffie in this chapter. If all goes well, something says that this fic will be finished in another 2-3 chapters, but don't quote me on it.

I don't know if it's supposed to be **Hallow** or** Hollow** Bastion. I've seen both so I went with the most popular consenus on the net, but if it's wrong, please let me know.

* * *

**Title:** Hearts  
**Summary:** Sixteen to gain. Eighteen to save the world. Nineteen to lose everything. (it's time) FFVIIKingdomHearts I. Yuffie, Cloud, Cid, and everything lost.

* * *

Squall doesn't understand her, not that he ever really has, but he understands her even less and less these days when she is with Cloud. Yuffie is brightness and cheer and energetic response but standing next to the enigmatic blonde, gripping her shuriken, she is intensity and determination and commanding presence. 

He used to take care of her when she was a child, babysitting and watching after everything she did as she grew through her turbulent childhood. He had never been very close with her, until after the tragedy, she had been one of many kids and several years younger than him. At that time he had been a teenager, and teenagers had so many other things to do rather than mind the energetic children.

All he had seen up to yesterday was a young child, a tiny girl who had too much energy, not enough restraint, far too noisy and curious for own good. But now he stands in the morning light, the day after the mysterious battle where she showcased more talent and skill then he had known, and watches her lithe form. Possibly seeing her clearly for the first time in years.

Her image had always been superimposed with her younger self. He traces the lines of her body with wondering eyes, questioning when she had grown into such curves. She swings and twists in mid air, her large shuriken flying like a controlled limb away from her skinny fingers, and she arches sweaty, defined abdominal muscles as she throws herself into another spin.

She is fast and free, lethal in a way he has never associated with her. He hadn't had time between his own personal concerns, running errands for Aerith, and patrolling the town, to seriously match up against Yuffie in a long time. The training they did each morning, or when he had time for it, were only friendly sparring matches against each other. He had never thought so; thinking that she had been stuck at a level, that it was the highest level she could rise to. Now he sees differently.

He never challenged her, not beyond what he had thought she was capable. He never pushed her, confronted her with more than she had always dealt with. He only fought with a certain amount of effort and she matched him with the amount she needed to fight back, never more, for that would be wasting valuable energy in battle.

In truth, Squall wonders when she had surpassed the Yuffie in his memories, and just how long ago that was. And in how many ways.

She is almost more beautiful than she should be in the dawn light and he turns away, having seen enough for the day. He has confirmed she is not the same young, inexperienced, naive girl he remembers her to be. She has grown, and he had not taken notice, possibly had not taken part, of it. Now was not the time to force the issue if she had been hiding her progress. For if she had always been fully fledged, than the fault lay with him and Aerith for refusing to see it and confining her to their own boundaries.

He walks away, never to see the slender figure of a dark shadow and messy blonde hair coming to meet her in the morning sun. And the bright glow in two pair of eyes, the luminous smile of both their faces, as they met.

**. : - : . **

"We think it's time to go back to Radiant Garden." Aerith said over the breakfast table.

The uneaten porridge dripped off the frozen spoon and fell back into Yuffie's bowl. "Where?"

"Home." Squall said.

Cloud pushed back from the table and left without a word. Aerith winced at the quiet sound of the front door closing.

Yuffie blinked at them, spoon still in mid-air. "Where?"

"Radiant Garden." Aerith repeated gently, "…Hollow Bastion."

Yuffie scrunched up her eyebrows. "Then why didn't you say so in the first place. What was with the 'Radiant Garden' thing?"

"Radiant Garden," Squall said impatiently, "was the name of our home. _Is_ the name of our home." He looked determinedly into Aerith's eyes. "We'll make it so again."

Yuffie stared at them blankly. "I don't get it."

"Radiant Garden?" Squall placed his spoon down in the half eaten bowl. "Where you grew up? It was only called Hollow Bastion after we fled and Maleficent took over. But now that she's gone, we can restore our home. _Our_ home."

Aerith smiled beatifically. "Don't you remember Yuffie, all the sunshine and flowers?"

Yuffie blinked and in her mind raises the image of a large garden of cosmos. A corner lined with patches of tulips and roses. A fountain surrounded by a mesh of blue, yellow and orange. A porch alive with carnations of every shade. A cobbled path that lead to-

She pushed back from the table jerkily and stood.

"Yuffie," Squall scolded, "you knew we were not going to stay in Traverse forever."

The teenage girl was silent, her breath slightly uneven. Flashes of blue and black bellflowers against a pool, her own two hands covered in dirt, several other toddlers laughing by a pile of fertilizer every Spring-

"We were thinking we should return next week when Sora and Riku also leaves." Aerith began.

"We?" Yuffie caught the pronoun. "What so you mean 'we'?"

Aerith and Squall traded quick looks.

"You were making important decisions without me? I'm not a child anymore, I thought we agreed you couldn't just decide things for me!"

"Yuffie, it's not like that." Aerith pleaded. "We were just-"

"There you go again with the 'we'!" She cut her off. "There is no 'we'. 'We' didn't decide anything. 'We' didn't think anything. 'We' did not know we were leaving!"

Squall injected. "Yuffie this is not the time to argue."

"It's never the time! If not now, then when? You guys never talk to me, add me in your conversations. I'm not a child anymore! I've learned, experienced the world. I've fought, we won! I can make decisions too. I can lead!" She stopped.

"Lead? Yuffie what are you-?"

She ran out of the room before they could say anything else.

"Yuffie!"

She rushed through the hallway and jumped out the window. Rolling and landing on her feet she ran down the streets, ducking past people and swinging around the corners. She ran and pushed herself, lunging from one spot to another until she was racing up the sides of a house and onto the rooftops. She jumped off the edge of one building onto another and she was flying through the air.

Wind rushed by her and she was a swift shadow that others could not make out. She was a ninja and none could catch her. She did an axel in-between a house and a store and missed the sound of her weapon whistling in her ear. The shuriken was back somewhere she didn't want to think about at the moment. She raced circles and random paths along the town, startling people until the sun dipped low in the west.

She finally came to a stop at the training area. Open grounds and a bench and shrubs around the edge. Her heart pounded, a thin sheen of sweat covered her body, her breath was loud in her ears.

In her mind visions of past events kept rising. A small round face of a pouting child, a scruffy boy holding onto a toy, a petulant Squall arguing about babysitting duty, a younger Aerith kneeling with garden gloves, a half smiling woman running across the flowers, a motherly figure standing outside a small house-

"No!" She sliced an arm in front of her to rid the images.

A brightly lit corridor and a large garden in the middle of town. A park filled with multi-coloured heads, parents admonishing their children for ruining the flower bed, a shop selling new Gummi ship parts-

"No!" She slumped to her knees next to the bench and gripped her head in her hands. "No, that's not right."

It was right. She grew up among other children, smiling, planting flowers** (tall imposing servants who always bowed when she was near)**. She had been a spoiled but contented child **(tutors and etiquette teachers always grim faced)**, playing rambunctiously in the sun** (throwing the kunai as hard as she could at the target sixty feet away)**, constantly following someone around **(alone in a corner clenching her fists, another platoon of troops being sent off to never be seen again)**, always smiling carefree **(grinning and baring her teeth so that none could see her pain; endure, endure, a ninja must endure).**

Cobbled path leading to school and shops **(dusty roads lined with stalls)**, green shrubs lining popular streets **(pink sakura petals falling like rain)**, quaint tidy houses with perfect symmetry like a fairytale **(tall mountains with faces blocking out the world)**, and a castle in the background **(a grand pagoda rising towards the sky).**

People smiling and ruffling her hair **(people bowing their respect)**. The blue sky filled with fluffy clouds **(sitting on top of Da Chao)**. Paved roads leading out from the gates to other towns **(endless blue ocean ****in every direction****, home of Leviathan)**.

"No, no." She turned and banged her head against the seat. "Get out of my head."

A multi-coloured field blooming with flowers she helped plant in the Spring-

"Yes…"

Tripping on a stone embedded in the street while a small boy who could have Squall walked ahead of her-

"Yes…"

Rushing with a basket of bread after the lilting figure of maybe Aerith-

"Yes…"

Listening quietly with a mouth full of candy as the towns people speak of a King-

"Yes…"

The sun setting in the sky and snuggling into the comfy high rise bed-

"No, no, no!" She banged her head against the bench again and again. "No, it's not true! Not true! Get out! Get out!"

For so many days the memories of Hollow Bastion has been fading away, disappearing in the recesses of her mind. A carefree child she had never been vanishing into the mist where she had been created – because she was not _true_. Not true. Yuffie had never been an unburdened child, she was **royalty** and had a duty to uphold, honour to maintain. She had people to represent, a country to protect, training to complete, ascension waiting for her.

She was love and duty and tradition and honour and ninja. She was the child of Leviathan and the single white rose of Wutai.

**(Wutai.)**

Home.

_Hollow Bastion. _

"Lies. Lies." She shouted. "_Lies._"

What was real and what wasn't? If the Worlds were recovering and they were coming back, then only the truth would survive. Only the truth would bring the people back to life and the life she should remember.

But if Hollow Bastion, Radiant Garden, was real, was _in her mind_ when the Worlds _and the truth_ was coming back, did it mean that the PLANET was a lie…? That what she had thought was the truth was really the lie, and what she had thought was the lie was the truth?

If Leon-Squall and Aerith was truth then what was Tifa, Barret, Marlene, Reeve, Vincent, Godo…? Her honour, duty, tradition, love for her people: things that were _bigger_ than her – had they been a big lie?

"Wutai." She gasped. "Wutai."

They couldn't. They couldn't have been. They had been created by more than one person, _greater_ than one person, and she had been the personification of generations and generations of worshippers and rulers. **Empress of Heavens, Child of Leviathan**. She was _more_ than a human, _more_ than just ninja. She was a_ ruler_, she was a _vessel_, she was an _Empress _and_ Priestess_ and she had been **AVALANCHE.** She was born for a greater destiny than just a single child to be taken care of by two misguided teenagers. She was one with the Cosmos, she would ascend to the Heavens; she was a _goddess_ to her people-!

"Gods of Creation, PLANET, Kami of the Water, Leviathan, Leviathan. Leviathan save this child of yours." She sobbed.

A quiet voice came. "Yuffie."

She looked up with tear streaked cheeks and pained face, desperate stormy eyes and gasping breath through half bitten lips. Red, bruised skin of her forehead trickled blood, slowly dripping down her pale face.

It was Cloud. It was Cloud in sturdy boots, dark pants, cloth flap buckled across his waist, sleeveless black zip-up top, a large silver wolf ornament on a leather shoulder guard, the matching earring in the ear, a red ribbon tied starkly against his upper arm, and dark gloves encasing both hands.

It was Cloud as she had last seen him before the Heartless, before the tragedy. There was no red cape, no golden claw, and no white bandages around the huge sword by his side. It was Cloud Strife, would-be SOLDIER, First Class, leader of AVALANCHE, saviour of PLANET.

It was Cloud, **her** Cloud, affirming the PLANET, AVALANCHE, Sephiroth, Zack, Aeris, Vincent, Wutai, **Yuffie Kisaragi, daughter of Wutai.**

Hands came down to press trembling fingers across the bottom half of her face. Her lips shook from overwhelming emotions.

He wore a half-smirk, one corner of his lips rising and embedding themselves at a slightly higher height. The same half-smirk that he gave when Tifa stumbled over words because her crush on him, when Barret grumbled at Marlene's choice preference of older men, when he and Vincent reflected on stupid obscure Shinra Company rules that none of the others knew, when Red tripped over his own paws trying to lecture the others, when Cid tried to convince everyone he was _not_ sweet on Shera, when Yuffie flushed red, babbling a million miles a minute, caught by AVALANCHE in her lies. The same one he wore when he raced across the plains on Fenrir, when he was caught up in the heat of the battle, when the Sierra pulled away during his fight with Kadaj.

The half-smirk that was clearly Cloud Strife, leader of AVALANCHE, standing in the light of the setting sun, buster sword strapped behind him.

Her eyes blurred and a single clear droplet trickled down her drying cheek.

Her Cloud Strife.

Not Aerith and Squall's.

Yuffie flew towards him. He received her with wide welcoming arms. She pressed red, salt-tinged lips against his. He opened his mouth and returned her kiss. It was warm, moist, and tender.

They pulled away moments later, breathless, face flushed, eyes shining with more than just mako glow.

Cloud looked determinedly into her eyes. "We're fighting back."

**. : face the battle : .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Hearts  
**Summary:** Sixteen to gain. Eighteen to save the world. Nineteen to lose everything. (it's time) FFVIIKingdomHearts I. Yuffie, Cloud, Cid, and everything lost.

* * *

Cloud gave Yuffie a piggyback ride back to the house. He had left his sword half-buried in the soft soil, too deep for anyone else to pull out. He walked languidly along the road, not in a hurry to return to the house and no fear of being attacked by an enemy he couldn't handle. Yuffie slumped over his back boneless, his arms hooked under her knees, and her hands hanging carelessly across his front.

Laying her cheek down on surprisingly soft hair, the scenery bobbed up and down gently with every step he made. The strands tickled her eyelashes. His body was warm and she felt secure.

"I feel like I'm riding a chocobo."

She blinked. She hadn't even know she had been about to say that. She hadn't thought about chocobos in years, until now actually. Cloud paused, but after a moment started moving again.

It was always something precious, the treasured moments when they casually spoke and mentioned something from **their** world. It meant they were not alone.

"Thanks for the compliment." Cloud said dryly.

She giggled and kicked her legs out. Cloud tightened his grip but did not admonish her.

"You're better looking," she teased, "but they're more adorable."

Cloud refrained from responding.

"You know what I just thought about?" She asked him.

"What?"

She turned and placed her chin on top of his head. "A moogle clock."

Cloud chuckled. "Reeve had one. I think he was the only one who did."

"The only one who was older than eight years old." Yuffie amended.

"It sat on his office desk."

"It gave his employees the creeps."

"I'm sure your comments on his non-existent pedophilia complex helped."

"What do you mean?" She batted innocent eyes down at his hair. "I only said what other people were thinking. That didn't mean I thought it. _Someone_ has to dish out the dirty rumors. A sparkling President is boring."

"Right." Cloud replied. "And why did the gossip magazines think I was gay for a while?"

She whistled a tune. "You had Tifa waiting on you," she pressed herself closer to his back, "and she's the _epitome _of feminine. Unless, of course, Vinnie is pretty sexy…"

"And I couldn't have just not been interested?" He asked dryly.

"You're male, and she's called 'Boobs' for a reason."

She felt rather than heard him choke on his laughter. "She was so embarrassed every time you did that."

"Just because I didn't have much at the time doesn't mean I didn't notice when others did."

"You mean _because _you didn't have any at the time was why you noticed."

She smacked his shoulder in outrage and Cloud laughed quietly, they rounded the corner and the house came into view. Night had almost fallen; the sky was a dark blue with only the last lines of sunset colors splashing a section in the far west.

There was a light in the den window but Cloud whisper-treaded his footsteps until they were under a faintly ajar shutter. Taking her cue Yuffie jumped up and gripping the ledge, pulled the shutter open all the way and flipped into the second story room. Seconds later Cloud joined her on the second floor of the house, landing quietly on the wooden boards.

The room was sparsely decorated, with only generic furniture around the corners of the room, and first aid supplies spread clumsily at the far wall. From the positioning of the house, it was Cloud's room.

She wondered if she should leave or if he had some purpose in bringing her here. In the direction of the closet, propped up against the jutted ledge was a tall dark shape. She blinked at the wide blade standing by the brown doors, the last rays of light falling dimly over scratched surface and well worn holes.

Cloud had left his buster sword back at the training ground.

But this sword was strange and familiar. She approached the weapon slowly, almost entranced. Color reflected back in the evening light.

Yuffie's breath caught in her throat. "Ultima…"

"I found it outside the edge of Traverse earlier." He spoke quietly behind her.

She spun around, eyes wide and filled with innumerable thoughts. He stood with a bundle of red in his hands. "These belong to you."

Trembling fingers reached out, she pulled the edge towards her and buried her face in the red cloth, the long length slipping from Cloud's hold and pooling at her feet. She raised glossy eyes to the golden claw still offered in his hands. She choked back a sob.

"It's yours to keep now."

She reached out the other hand to take the mechanical arm. Holding the items to her chest she looked up at him and smiled: eyes bright, lips tender, and her whole face aglow. "Thank you."

Cloud swallowed softly. He allowed her another few more moments to herself, mind far away from him, before speaking. "There's something for you in your room."

She blinked at him confused, the cloak and claw in her hands. He gave her a sloppy grin. She flicked her eyes at Ultima and back to him, and the epiphany dawned on her almost like the rising sun.

A jubilant feeling broke out inside and she hurriedly, but with care, scrunched up the cloak, tucked the claw under her arm, and raced out from his room to hers.

She barely glanced at the plain shuriken she had practiced with earlier in the day discarded in the corner by the desk. It stood propped up next to the dresser, gleaming and lined with scratches. The four pointed blades were sharp, a hollow middle, and two round holes coming out in each direction.

She walked slowly towards the beckoning weapon. It was half the height of her person, silver and sparkling, cold to the touch, but she knew, so familiar. When she picked it up, she shifted her weight and the balance of the four blades was perfect.

"Oritsuru." She whispered.

The door to her room clicked closed and she turned. Cloud stood leaning by the door.

"I found that too." He told her in a quiet voice.

**A piece of Wutai.**

She laughed delightedly.

He motioned her towards the bed. She looked to see two large white boxes on top of her sheets. "Those are for you."

She placed the cloak and claw on the blanket and peered at the boxes curiously. When she lifted the lid of the first box she saw the folded clothes: a simple gray zipper vest, black tank top with white floral designs, bright beige short shorts, a braided belt, long gray headband lined with white, and a forearm bracer. She gazed in astonishment and quickly yanked the other box open: a tall pair of sturdy, yellow lace up boots and high, white stockings.

It was **her** outfit, before the tragedy. Her original clothes had been beyond repair when she arrived in Traverse.

"Try them on."

She whirled around, heart pounding inside her ribs. She gripped the box of shoes tightly to her, unable to correctly articulate the overwhelming emotions, she jerkily nodded. Grabbing both boxes she rushed to the bathroom.

**. : - : . **

The next morning Sora and Riku woke groggily from the couch. They had been recruited by Leon the day before to help search for Yuffie when she hadn't returned after getting into a tiff and ran out.

They had searched all over town with Aerith staying home in case she appeared. The boys hadn't found her, only traces of where she had been, following her trail, asking the townspeople if they had seen a tiny girl in a hurry. The trail ended at the training grounds where they had started out. On their second visit they saw the strange sight of Cloud's sword buried tip-first into the ground. They presumed he had probably taken her home.

Aerith had come down from the second floor later that night, informing them that Yuffie was in her room sleeping. The young girl had snuck back in when the others hadn't realized it. Leon made a show of getting angry at her inconsiderateness but everyone knew he was simply relieved, and Aerith knew he felt guilty. They had made a big decision without consulting the ninja girl at all, and that had been wrong of them.

Squall had already woken up and finished his morning training session. After showering he saw Sora and Riku sitting sleepily around the table waiting for breakfast. Yuffie hadn't gotten up to train with him, Cloud had been gone the house before anyone was aware.

"Morning!" Kairi greeted as she walked into the kitchen, invited for breakfast with her friends.

"Good morning, Kairi-chan." Aerith replied.

"Morning." Sora and Riku returned.

Squall nodded and took his seat at the table. Kairi sat next to Riku and Sora, beaming over the table. Aerith flipped another pancake and opened the cupboard to take out the plates.

Sora jumped off his chair, "Let me help you with that." Riku and Kairi followed his example.

Squall, about to help with spreading the utensils, perked up at the rushing footsteps descending the stairs. There was only one other member of the household it could be. He turned in the direction of the doorway, a speech halfway to his mouth.

"Good morning!" Yuffie chirped, jumping down from the last step and twirling into the dining room.

"Morning!" Sora and Riku murmured as one.

"Hey, is that a new outfit?" Kairi asked, causing Aerith to look.

Indeed she wore different clothes than usual. Instead of the customary green top and pale shorts which had been getting too small for her, she wore a dark decorative sleeveless top with a vest, new beige shorts, and a new matching headband around her forehead. Even her usual sneakers were gone, replaced by tall yellow boots going all the way up to her knees.

The darker colors made her look more mature. Somehow the whole ensemble was familiar. Squall furrowed his brows as the teens exclaimed how cool the new outfit was. Aerith finished cooking breakfast and placed the food on the table.

"Did you buy all of that recently?" Squall interrupted.

Yuffie blinked and stared at him without an answer.

Then an image of a shop window with many shoes and lace-up boots on display flashed into his mind. "Are those the boots you've been ogling? Yuffie, those are expensive!"

Squall was paid for his patrols and battles to keep the crime rate and the level of Heartless down, contracted as an independent fighter by the short-handed police. Aerith was paid for her training with Merlin and some minor healing for the neighbors. Yuffie was paid sporadically and not as much, for the position of Squall's assistant on his patrols.

They had to budget carefully, they had enough money saved up but not too much they could spend it on flippancies whenever they felt like it. The savings were for emergencies and special occasions; much of the fund was going to go into establishing their new home in Radiant Garden.

The teens were now all silent, staring at his scowl. "I told you we couldn't buy those! They cost too much for a simple whim when you have a perfectly serviceable pair of sneakers."

The tops and shorts were fine because she had been outgrowing her old ones for some time; they simply hadn't had time to go shopping with her for some new clothes. Aerith had recently bought a dress, having stained hers in a cooking incident. Squall had needed a new pair of pants when it was ripped during a fight. Squall would like to be able to buy new things for Yuffie whenever she wanted them, but reality had been they couldn't afford to be so whimsical. He wanted to be able to give Aerith and Yuffie the lifestyle they deserved but they couldn't spend munny on every new item they wanted.

"When did you get those? Was it because yesterday-"

"I bought those."

Squall turned. Cloud stood in the doorway, dressed in an outfit of all black that Squall had never seen before.

Cloud had his own sizable fortune; he never depended on them ever since he returned. Squall and Aerith didn't know where it came from; they assumed it was from his victories in the Coliseum. He paid rent even though Aerith hadn't wanted to charge him, and contributed to the grocery bills. He bought his own clothes, weapons, and paid for his own maintenance. How Cloud spent his own munny was up to him.

"The boots?" Squall asked.

"The whole outfit," Cloud replied, walking up to him.

Squall locked his jaw. He couldn't say anything against Cloud, but he didn't want him spoiling Yuffie either. Especially when he should be buying gifts for Aerith instead.

"Hey, your claw and wing's gone!" Sora exclaimed.

And it was true. As Cloud stood in front of him, _both hands_ encased in gloves, no dark feather appendage extended from his back. Everyone was astounded.

Yuffie blinked behind Squall. Cloud looked into stormy eyes as her face went from confusion, to shock, to dawning apprehension, and then finally to hilarity. She opened her mouth and burst out laughing.

"You didn't notice, did you?" Cloud smiled wryly.

"No." Yuffie giggled, "It wasn't something I focused on."

"Oh gosh, what happened to you two?" Sora wondered. "Yuffie ran off yesterday, we found your sword in the training area, your wing's disappeared, and both of you went and bought new complete outfits!"

"No," Blue orbs roamed Yuffie's frame, "I bought everything she's wearing."

Squall narrowed his eyes. Kairi blinked while Riku observed silently.

"You know what we always said," Yuffie grinned at him, "your gil is shared gil!"

Cloud mocked glared, "You always were a hazard on our wallets." He smiled sardonically, "When we were in possession of them."

"Nyuk nyuk nyuk!" Yuffie laughed, strangely.

Sora and Riku quickly patted their pockets protectively. "She managed to steal your wallet? When? And who else's?"

Cloud and Yuffie locked eyes, faint smiles hovering over their lips. "Everyone's, at some point."

"Breakfast is ready." Aerith interrupted, motioning to the set table.

Kairi leaned over to Riku. "Gil?"

He shrugged, clueless as she was.

They all headed towards their chairs. Squall let the conversation go; he would speak with Cloud alone later. He sat next to Aerith and watched irritated as Cloud calmly pulled out the chair next to Yuffie as she hurdled over the back of her seat.

"Where's your cape and claw?" Sora asked mouth half full of pancakes.

Kairi made a disgusted face and Sora looked sheepish. Riku ignored the lack of manners displayed by his childhood friend and looked on, carefully watching the other occupants. Squall and Aerith did not hide their interest at the question.

Cloud looked down towards the plate, eyes glowing oddly, "Where they belong."

Yuffie caught eyes with Kairi and giggled, digging enthusiastically into the fluffy hotcakes.

**. : armament : .**


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a while, I've been on hiatus for a while but here's an update.

* * *

**Title:** Hearts  
**Summary:** Sixteen to gain. Eighteen to save the world. Nineteen to lose everything. (Some things are hers, others just don't realize it) FFVIIKingdomHearts I. Yuffie, Cloud, Cid, and everything lost.

* * *

They were at the Market

They were at the Market. It was one of those rare days when all four of them went shopping together, and their out of Town friends tagging along. Aerith needed to pick up some groceries but she was saving that until the end, on the way back. Everyone was enjoying their simple browse though the open stalls, and Aerith didn't want to take that away.

Currently she was bent over a display of hair accessories, Cloud standing beside her. Delight hummed through her, as Cloud rarely accompanied them. The stall keeper smiled indulgently at the scene of her, meeting Aerith's eyes with her own twinkle, flicking her gaze to a wide velvet ribbon and the silent man. Aerith picked up the red ribbon with elaborate flower embroidery in various shades.

"What do you think, Cloud?" The healer asked, turning to the reticent male.

He stared at the band held up next to her hair. "It's nice."

She beamed and turned back to the stall keeper, "I'll take it." She said, flushing lightly at the knowing look in the older woman's eyes.

"I'll pay for it." Cloud said calmly and Aerith flushed deeper at the dimpled smile of the stall keeper.

After accepting the coins the stall keeper motioned her towards other hair accessories, clips and pins, fine laced combs, and Aerith browsed, intrigued at the myriad of colors even if she wouldn't wear one on herself.

Cloud watched as the stall keeper wrapped the velvet stripe in a bag and replaced the empty spot on the display with a new item. Cloud roamed the rest of the display case with his eyes but what caught his attention was not the decorative hair bands placed carefully against the black backdrop. At the side of the case was a collection of random unfinished material, one which particularly interested him. He reached out for the object and the stall keeper turned to him.

"How much for this?" He asked.

In his hand was a single long piece of red string, silky to the touch, matching the one tied on his upper arm. The stall keeper was shrewd, taking in the line of color against his biceps and the silky ribbon she would not have been able to sell on its own, would have weaved as part of another decoration.

"One munny." She said promptly and he gave her the coin.

He turned away before she could offer to wrap it for him or give him a bag. He walked across the flea market, past Leon who was at the weapon's stand, part the two Keyblade wielders eating ice cream with Kairi, to where Yuffie stood looking at a collection of bright marbles, captivating her with their luminescence, even if they weren't what she longed for them to be.

She turned at his approach and gave him a face-splitting grin, eyes dancing with mirth as she held a handful of the spherical objects.

"Doesn't this look familiar," he remarked wryly.

"Nyuk Nyuk Nyuk." She laughed, knowing the exact picture she made.

The toy seller watched them amused, his usual clientele were of the younger variety, but it was always nice to see someone who still enjoyed their childhood, and a sell was a sell.

Cloud turned to the rotund man, "How much for the ones in her hand?"

"The whole tray!" Yuffie chirped from his side.

Cloud looked at her; she batted her eyelashes at him. There was at least triple the amount left in the tray compared to the ones she held. She continued to look at him, wide-eyed and expectant. "…a quarter of the tray and the ones she's carrying."

She scowled. "Three quarters of the tray!"

The toy seller bounced his eyes back and forth between them.

Cloud narrowed his eyes. "Half."

She pouted, saddling up to him, leaning up on her tip toes to shove her tragic eyes at him from below. The marbles twinkled from their place, cradled in her arms. "Cloud."

He scowled at her.

"Please."

"…and the tray."

"Yaaaay!"

Glass clinked against each other as she jiggled in victory. He watched in reluctant exasperation as the toy seller smiled widely to avoid chuckling at the young man's defeat.

"75 munny." The stall keeper said, collected the currency, and observed that the local fighter Leon Leonhart was watching from a few stalls away.

Yuffie straighten up, marbles still in her arms, and jutted out her hip cockily. "I knew you couldn't resist my ultra sexiness."

His lips twitched. "Hold still." He moved to her left side and she watched him curiously. He lifted his hands up, the sting ribbon still in his grasps, and wound it around her bicep, tying it firmly with a double knot.

She was silent but he didn't raise his eyes to meet hers yet. Her gaze was a comforting weight on him. Her arm, as he curled his hand around it, was small and solid. The ribbon was vivid against her pale skin, and she trembled a bit. He brushed his thumb across the clenched muscles and silk. Her breath was quiet, slightly uneven.

He flicked his eyes up, stormy grey and glowing blue encompassed the world.

"A ribbon," Yuffie breathed.

"Cloud."

They broke apart at the strident tone and turned to see Leon standing beside them.

"Leon." Cloud inclined his head.

His lips pinched, "You shouldn't keep spoiling her."

"Hey!" Yuffie cried indigently.

"I do what I want," Cloud replied calmly, "and besides, it's not like she wouldn't have gotten them one way or another."

Yuffie laughed gaily in response. The frown deepened.

"You keep at this, and she's going to start expecting to receive things all the time."

Cloud slid his eyes to the multicolour marbles gripped in her hands and her guarded expression at the new accusations. "Some things are hers, others just don't realize it."

**("You can't just take the Materia from the shops, Yuffie," Tifa whispered fiercely on their watch, looking around the fire to make sure all the others still asleep. "They're not yours."**

"**Sure they are!" Yuffie whispered back just as adamant, "People just don't know it yet.")**

A moment of startled clarity on Yuffie's face as she remembered and then she laughed and laughed and laughed, bent at the middle, shaking body leaning onto his for support, eyes watering and tears leaking slowly. "You were listening!" She huffed out between gasps for air, "You were awake! You were awake and listening!"

"Besides," Cloud continued nonchalantly, but the slight twinkle in his eyes gave him away. "They-"

**("-wouldn't miss it," Yuffie said as if informing Tifa on an important fact of life, "not until it was too late." She winked. When Tifa didn't look too convinced she rolled her eyes, "Aaaannnnd……I left money in the safe hidden inside the secret drawer behind the back of the wall under the desk."**

**Tifa groaned but couldn't stop her mirth from escaping. "You are incorrigible.")**

"Stop!" Yuffie cried before he could finish, "Stop! I can't-can't breath!" She was laughing uncontrollably; body sliding down towards the ground, held up only by Cloud arm now hooked around her waist. "God. God." She closed her eyes. "Leviathan."

Leon stood stiffly but neither AVALANCHE member paid him much mind.

"What's so funny?" An inquisitive voice asked and they turned to see the three Destiny Island teenagers beside them. Sora blinked bright curious blue eyes at them.

**Denzel.**

**("Hey Cloud you're coming back too, right?")**

"Yeah." Cloud whispered.

"What?" Sora blinked at him.

Yuffie laughed, but it was not sharp or mocking. She knew what Cloud had been doing, thinking, remembering. She had thought so herself before too.

"What's so funny Yuffie?" Kairi asked this time.

Cloud turned away and took the brown paper bag the stallkeeper offered him.

"Hey, what's in there?" Sora asked.

Yuffie grinned, showing off the glittering orbs still in her grasp. "Look! Aren't they pretty?"

"Uh….they're nice Yuffie." The keyblade wielder replied awkwardly.

"They're beautiful!" Kairi exclaimed. "So shiny! Can I see?" She asked, reaching out an open palm.

Yuffie looked at the hand reluctantly. "I guess you can borrow one for now."

Riku rolled his eyes. "They're just marbles Kairi. I'll buy you one." He turned to the stallkeeper.

The toy seller shook his head, lips twitching. "Sorry young man, I'm sold out."

Riku blinked. "What?" He turned to stare at the grinning ninja. "What did you do, buy them out?"

"Nope!" Yuffie exclaimed as Aerith came to join then, "Cloud did!"

Aerith, along with the others, turned her eyes to the blonde swordsman. "Cloud?"

Cloud, brown bag hanging by his side, did not deign to reply.

"How many did you buy?" Sora asked, staring at the bag.

The ninja chirped up, "Not enough."

"How much did it cost?" Sora persisted.

"Not _too_ much." Yuffie evaded expertly with a wink.

The silent blonde saw something else that caught his eye at a different stall and murmuring, "Excuse me." He walked across the cobbled road.

The others watched him go.

"Still not very talkative." Kairi observed.

Sora shrugged. "It's Cloud."

Aerith gazed at the brown bag gripped loosely in his hand and then flicked her eyes to the exuberant ninja hoarding her glittering marbles away from the sticky fingers of the other teenagers, silent.

Cloud stood in front of the specialty stall and the bearded middle-aged man stared at him. Cloud reached out and pointed to the item he wanted.

"1 pack?" The seller asked gruffly.

"A box." Cloud said, paid the amount he was told, and took the second brown paper bag. "Thank you."

"Come again." The man replied and Cloud turned to go.

Everyone stared at him when he returned.

"What you buy?" Sora, ever curious, inquired.

Cloud murmured intelligibly. Kairi gave him a weird look but everyone else let it slide.

"Everyone ready to go?" Aerith asked smiling.

They all nodded and headed back to the house.

**. : - : . **

"Yuffie." Cloud said the next day standing in the doorway of the living room, a metal case by his side.

The bored ninja lounging on the coach blinked and got up to follow him as he turned to leave. Aerith walked quietly out of the kitchen and stared at the closed door as the figures of Yuffie and Cloud walked down the sidewalk and turned the corner.

**. : - : . **

"Cid."

The pilot looked up and caught the object flying towards him. He looked from the figures of the two AVALANCHE members to the small rectangular box he caught. The straw stopped moving.

He held a box of cigarettes.

(-_the smell of smoke was in the kitchen, in the clothes and it was bad for this health. He won't die until he sees her again, he won't.)_

His hands trembled.

He couldn't look back up but heard the young ninja's gasp as she recognized the object in his hand.

"Cloud." Yuffie said strangled.

"Wha-what." His own voice sounded strangled. He cleared his throat and swallowed, speaking again in a hoarse tone. "What's the meaning of this, Spike?"

Boots sounded in the silence as the leader of AVALANCHE approached him. "I need a ship. There's somewhere I have to go. You'll fly me there, won't you?"

Cid gave a brief keening sound. The back of his eyes stung like a b!tch but he blinked it back frantically, some damnable dust must have gotten into his eyes, the store was always dirty. He never remembered to stay on schedule for sweeping and cleaning the shop. He had never been good at housework, that had always been left to-

Cid spat the straw onto the ground in an angry motion, his hands fisting and crushing the soft box of smokes.

"Cloud." Yuffie whispered, suddenly appearing next to the blonde. No one ever heard her move unless she wanted them to, and sometimes she forgot to make sound.

"What the h#!! Spike!" Cid snarled. "If all you f#&\!# wanted a goddamn ship, you could have just f#&\!# asked and took the goddamn thing!" His breathing was harsh in the following silence.

But unnaturally glowing blue eyes, which had been regaining more and more that familiar luminosity each passing day, were calm and filled with a million things, memories, secrets they all had shared.

A heavy, warm, leather bound hand settled on bowed shoulder. It was a comforting weight.

Metallic silver entered his line of sight as the briefcase was laid in front of him. Clenched hands reach out towards the silver buckles, a crushed box of smokes still in his grip. The lid flipped open to reveal the familiar, impossible, detached pieces of the Venus Gospel.

His hands were shaking like they used to when he smoked like a chimney and then decided to quit cold turkey the next day. "What…what the h#!! Spike!" He rasped.

"We're fighting back."

**. : dare to fly : . **


	7. Hearts: Chose

**Hearts** is my VincentYuffieCloud KH/FFVII fiction which is posted in the FFVII category, because it is FFVII angle dominant. Someone asked for Leon's side of the story and originally it was posted separately in the KH category because it is KH angle dominant, but I realized that it will be helpful to have read this one-shot to understand some of the things I have planned for the later chapters.

So someone asked for Leon's side of the story, but I never played nor was ever engrossed into FFVIII, so this is going to be more awkward than the others, as I am clueless to how much he is OOC and what events really transpired in the game. But I hope this is passible.

And yes, 'chose' is past-tense for a purpose.

* * *

**Title: **Hearts: Chose**  
Summary: **Kingdom Hearts/FFVIII/FFVII crossover. An off-shot set in my **Hearts** Universe. In the back of his mind he knows there was another life he used to lead. Leon's story. He has discarded Squall twice. He lived for his girls now.

* * *

In the back of Leon's mind he knows that when he initially arrived at Traverse Town there had been a time interval of great confusion. It still lingers in distant memories, the visions of another life. But that had been years ago, he did not remember it clearly anymore and living life in the present was so much more important.

He hadn't had time to be distracted between taking care of Yuffie, watching out for Aerith, battling the Heartless, journeying with Sora, and protecting Traverse Town. Leon had responsibilities and he needed to be in top shape in body and mind to be able to perform to the best of his abilities.

There are things he wants to protect: Aerith's smile, Yuffie's smile.

Long ago he had trained in an academy in Radiant Garden, the place where he obtained his shooting skill, martial arts, and his gun. Yet even with what he had been taught, when the Heartless attacked he hadn't been strong enough to save them – his schoolmates, his friends.

In the horrifying battle as the Heartless escaped from the castle and ravaged Radiant Garden, all the children and adults scattered and Squall, in his prideful ignorance, thought he could save them. But he couldn't.

Many had managed to jump into Gummi ships but many more had fallen to the Heartless. When he had finally got into that last ship with a local mechanic, a nice girl he saw around town selling flowers, and one of the many kids he occasionally babysat for money, it was too late.

Hope was gone.

Radiant Garden was gone.

The hero always saves the day, rescues the damsel, emerges victorious, but all Squall had were the images of his friends and family falling, consumed by dark creatures, and the place where light and laughter used to be was over taken by Shadows and malice. Even though so many had run for the escape ships, they had met up with none in Traverse Town. Not Squall's school mates. Not Aerith's family. Not Yuffie's relatives. Not Cid's acquaintances.

Squall hadn't been strong enough to save anybody.

Since then he had sworn to become stronger, to train and gather more power. He lost Radiant Garden to Hollow Bastion but he had Aerith and Yuffie and Cid. Cid went off to look for a job as soon as they settled, to be able to earn munny to support them. Cid found a job quickly but he was morose, falling into melancholy. He set the children up with a munny flow but he couldn't stand to be in their company, not when he was missing someone so badly it was almost consuming him when he wasn't working. Cid lived above the shop he started and Squall rented a place with Aerith and Yuffie. Cid could support them financially but their emotional health fell to themselves, and Yuffie was the first to gain back her smile.

Maybe it was childhood ignorance and bliss, but she was able to immerse herself in the new surrounding, finding new mysteries and joy in every corner. Only every once in a while would she turn to Aerith or Squall and ask where her mother or father was. Aerith would hug her tight and promise she would see them again someday; Squall would get up and leave the room.

Initially Squall hadn't done anything but rage and despair until a crying Aerith slapped him. They still needed him, he was the eldest of the three, he should set an example – how was Aerith supposed to take care of Yuffie all on her own, and deal with her grief? Was this the limit of his strength - to surrender without even trying? Then he was the weakest one of them all, and Yuffie the strongest. The tears running down Aerith's face and the solemn look on Yuffie's face finally moved him. Aerith was beautiful even as she cried, but so tragic, and that mature look had no right to be so familiar on Yuffie's face. Neither of the two girls should look so old with the shadows in their eyes.

Finally Squall shook himself out of his depression and took up living. He grocery shopped with Aerith, trained with Yuffie, and routinely all three children would drop by Cid's with prepared meals and eat together.

Cid offered him understanding if he ever wanted to rage at the world.

Aerith offered him support if he ever felt he couldn't shoulder the weight alone.

Yuffie offered him a purpose. She was young, impressionable, and they were all that she had left. They were all that each other had left. The four of them were family now.

And the Squall who hadn't appreciated what he had when he had it back in Radiant Garden, the Squall who had slashed at the Heartless but couldn't hurt them, the Squall who had been the weakest out of the four when they arrived, the Squall who had not been strong enough – he cast him aside.

He didn't need someone who couldn't live past adversities. The girls didn't need a man weak enough to crumble in the first hurdle. They needed someone to protect them, and he needed to become that man.

He cast away the name of Squall and became Leon. He gave up the despairing past of Hollow Bastion that had weighed him down.

He lived for his girls now.

**. : -: . **

In the back of his mind he knows there was another life he used to lead. That he didn't quite meet Aerith, Cid, or Yuffie in Radiant Garden. That he had met Aerith and Cid in Traverse only after he arrived and he later found Yuffie in a forest.

But that life seemed so far away.

In that life he had been in a Garden but it hadn't been Radiant. It had been Balamb. And although both times he trained in an Academy; he was colder in Balamb, and more anti-social. It was hard for him to socialize and to speak with people. He had very few select friends.

And then there had been a tragedy.

One of his friends, maybe his only true friend at that time, left and never came back. His friend had always come and left, came and left; they argued and parted, provoked each other and walked away, but there was always another encounter. Another meeting. They drew circles and circles around each other but then one day the circle broke.

The feel of his weapon is familiar but in Balamb there was also something that felt ice cold yet welcome. It would sit at the back of his head, crystallize around him, and he remembered it was something to be proud of. But it also ate at his memories and identity, that was the price to be paid.

He remembers smiling faces, pouting lips, frowning expressions, annoyed words, and a grin that was almost like Yuffie's.

But the grinning face was not the central face in his mind. Instead it was a softly smiling visage with long brown hair. He knows her name _(Rinoa)_, he dreamed her. She reminded him of Aerith in some aspects.

He knows there was a grand battle and a war in which they emerged victorious. There was a song and dance and the sight of the softly smiling face coming close to his own.

Though he gained many new ones, the old friend never returned. Instead whenever he thought of him there was pain and anger, despair and bitterness. Rage was there too, but muted, like a worn down boot which fit but was tearing at the seams; like a scratched up pendent that meant everything but was tarnished beyond repair.

That life was like a fairytale. He was the Knight, and the softly smiling face was his princess. He was strong, respected, had rescued the damsel and saved the world. Everyone there called him Squall, the name in which he only let a select few call him.

Later there is a parallel. After the victory, when the Garden is alive again with students and teachers, he sits behind a wide ornate desk and signs paperwork everyday for the operations of the institution. A few years down the road he sees the same scenes of different people falling, the same nightmares of losing loved ones, the same delusion that he thought he had been strong enough when he wasn't.

The same anguish and despair, of arriving to Traverse Town a broken man, washed out and tired. Aerith finds him, smiling politely and takes him with her; into the house she has rented and heals him with Magic. He meets a disgruntled Cid who alternatively chewed on straw and smoked up a chimney.

All his friends were gone. His loved ones fallen. And he was alone again.

He lashed out every time he heard his name, only hearing the trailing voices of _(Squall, help me!)_ cries he could not forget, the ones _(they got me Squall)_ he could not save, and the important people _(so sorry Squall, I can't make it to the end with you_) he lost.

But Aerith was gentle and coaxing, allowing him time to grieve and wallow in his misery, but never so much that he wouldn't take care of the most basic necessities. Cid swore and provoked, he made Squall rage at the world, kept him from locking himself in a room forever even if only to yell at Cid's insensitivity. They called him by his last name_ (stop being a coward Leon-hart)_, because it was the only one he would respond to _(would you like dinner Squall? Squall?...Le...on?)_

One day out of the infinite others as he wandered hunting the Heartless, he found her, sprawled on her side and battered, bleeding too much for her own good, shredded clothes and dark, dark hair against too pale skin. He bandaged her up, watched over her as she healed and when she wakes her eyes are luminous and gray.

She was confused, weary, proud, but dependent on him. She reminded him of himself, lost and having lost. He taught her of the Worlds, munny, and the customs of the new place she has found herself in.

She was curious, quirky, and unlike the others she never allowed him to pity himself for too long. She would poke, prod, stepped over – no deliberately set off emotional landmines. She laughed in his face at his bluster and teased him over his brooding. She was loud, energetic, aggravating, and _never shut up_. She made him shout, roar, tear at his hair, glare, smirk, laugh outright at her idiocy, and _live_ instead of survive.

She made him _feel_ again.

He took her into town when she has finally adjusted and introduced her to Aerith. Soon she was skipping, hopping, bellowing at them inside the house. She was bright and cheerful and Aerith laughed full of mirth, a twinkling sound Squall had never heard before. Cid grunted and came over for tea more often.

She was light and brilliance, gaiety and joy. She followed him around, turned Aerith's kitchen into a disaster zone, yelled herself hoarse against Cid.

Running around town in the night with him, she punched and kicked, slashed and sliced at the Heartless next to him. She was fierce and determined and only listened to him when she was outnumbered. Stubborn and headstrong, she only pulled back when she was obviously overpowered, stepping to the protected area, hiding behind his broad back.

Body stretching and lactic acid burning at his muscles, he was half maddened and half amused at her cheering. Slashing with his Gunblade she shouted his name, ducking and punching at the Nightmare she whistled her appreciation at the view of his calves; pulling the torn, dirty shirt to mop up his sweat, she stared fixated at the flexing abs.

He smirked at her obvious infatuation, rolled his eyes are her unsubtle attempts to obtain a date, laughed inwardly at her insistence, despite her fiery red face, that she had simply been spacing out – coincidentally in his direction.

Aerith smiled and welcomed them home with a warm meal, Cid muttered and shoved potions into their pockets, Merlin pinched his lips amused at their arguments as he applied healing magic, and the townspeople waved and shouted their greetings to the defenders.

Soon all other memories except Traverse Town faded. Radiant Garden became Hollow Bastion, Shadows became Nightmares, and the King disappeared. He met Sora and Goofy and they went off to save the Worlds. And Yuffie, Yuffie was always there, fluttering around him, following everywhere, laughing at his moods, spinning to cover and cower behind his back. Always_ there_, allowing him to protect her, emerging alive from every conflict, standing by his side as they triumphed over evil. Laughing, prodding, provoking; shining gray eyes and black hair flying in the breeze.

Standing with him at the end of the World, at the start of new ones; through defeat and victories, death and punishment, anger and recklessness; like his very own goddess.

A childish goddess he raised and cultivated and protected, along with Aerith and Cid. His, as long as he believed in a Garden so beautifully Radiant it had given her birth, nurtured Aerith, and cultivated him. Where the three of them were young, carefree, and grew up together.

**. : -: .**

He has discarded Squall twice.

Bastion-Squall who had lived arrogantly in a privileged life, being unable to see and protect something so cherished until it was gone, and then broken into despair. Who had never understood how important Radiant-Squall was, how happy he had been.

The second was Balamb-Squall, cold and broken before his time, viewing the world with jaded eyes, teaching the children how to fight and kill instead of living. Rarely smiled and people greeted respectfully but not amiably.

Balamb-Squall who was anti-social and burdened with responsibilities, looking down at softly glowing eyes filled with magic he helped save, a Headmaster of a Garden which dealt in death and violence, junctioned with ice, given the title Commander and all it entailed; hailed as a hero but uncomfortable with the recognition. He had dreamed a girl, an almost perfect girl, survived trials and tribulations, fought his used-to-be-best-friend, found his father, rescued the girl, saved the world, and had been rewarded at the end.

But that life was distant, like a fairytale book. Someone else's story he read and memorized and seen into the depths of, but it was not him.

Because that life never saw the Heartless destroy world after world, never lost everything good and beautiful and had to start again from nothing. That world had been saved, recovered before it was lost. It never endured evil and cruelty the same way the people in Traverse Town did; seeing straggler after straggler, screaming with survivor guilt, Worlds consumed and overtaken by Darkness. Never saw where Heroes_ (arriving at the nick of time to save others but)_ died often and Villains _(laughing crookedly_ _as they)_ won.

That life was a half-faded mosaic. With halfhearted living before and after the battle and the initial burst of victory.

He knows he could go back. There would be people waiting for him: Balamb for him to lead, fellow SeeDs looking for their Commander, Rinoa seeking her Knight. He could go back. He knows he can. Maybe he should.

Yet –

Cid tinkered in his shop down the road.

Aerith smiled and cooked the meals in the kitchen.

Yuffie squealed and raced down the street.

In this life where it's enough to have three precious people, and occasionally some new friends like Sora and Goofy, where he grumbled and muttered but Aerith would simply smile, Yuffie roll her eyes, Cid laugh hoarsely, Cloud meet his eyes in understanding, and Sora scratching his head wondering why it was considered rude. In this life where colors were bleeding back into a gray landscape, where he's trained and grown and defeated Heartless and despair, where he's thrown away _(except his precious people's Radiant-)_ Squall, where he's fought and laughed and emerged victorious as the man he made.

_Leon._

In this life where only precious few were allowed to call him by Squall, where he lost everything and built himself up from nothing, where Cid drank his tea, Aerith pandered around housekeeping, and Yuffie laughed exuberantly. Disgruntled Traverse-Squall who was waiting to return to their recovered world, to properly appreciate being Radiant-Squall. In this life where it didn't matter how much he grumbled, glared, refused to talk, scorned, lashed out, has innumerable bad days – as long as he took care of Yuffie, looked after Aerith, visits Cid.

Everyone knows – _Leon cares_.

And everyone knows –_ Leon loves them_ (Aerith, Yuffie, Cid).

And they love him back.

**. : chose : . **


End file.
